A Beauty and a Beast
by animekraze
Summary: [AU] I can't get out of here. Everyone will hate me…I’ll be called a beast again. I don’t want to go, I don’t want to. I’d rather die. If only humans weren't so ignorant and stupid. [SasuHina SasukexHinata] Beauty and the Beast with a twist.
1. Prologue: One Story

**Summery****: High above in the old crumbling castle lives a horrible and terrifying beast…or so the story goes. High above lives a young lonely, shy girl, and along comes a despondent teen. **

**My thought was beauty and the best scenario with a twist. The twist? Hinata is the supposed beast and Sasuke is the beauty. Laughs. Wow…**

**The beginning is meant to be written like a fairy tale. It might be confusing…because I tend to be inconsistent. Nervous laugh…also I apologize if it gets worse and worse. I started out strong and the more I write the less excited I got. **

**And yeah, I like NaruSaku. Bleh. **

**Disclaimer: I'm writing a fan fiction…**

_**(N)**_

_"Come on, what are you waiting for!?" his breath heavy as he held onto the girl's hand tightly. The rain was pouring hard and the water began to rise, "Everyone is out already, you have to come, too!"_

_"I can't!" she cried back, her face soaking wet. Her feet dug into the wet mud as she tried to pull away, "I can't get out of here."_

_"Why not!?"_

_"Y-You…" the sky crackled, "You won't like me anymore!?"_

_"Won't like you!?" the sky lit, "What do you mean!?"_

_"I'm so __**ugly**__!!"_

_"W-What…?"_

_"Everyone will hate me…I'll be called a beast again. I don't want to go, I don't want to. I'd rather __**die**__." _

* * *

For generations the elders in the small village of Konoha tell their grandchildren the tales that their grandparents told them. A story of fear and terror that wreaked the village hundreds of years ago, and the tale of a dashing hero who saved them… 

The story begins with a young child. The child was alone all the time, and as time passed, the child's hatred and insanity grew. The havoc grew to an extent that it engulfed the young child and turned the mortal into a horrible and ugly beast. The beast had long yellow nails that could slice through the strongest metals. It had sharp ugly teeth that could grind bones into dust. It had sharp dangerous eyes that struck fear to even the bravest of them all.

The grandchildren would gasp and exclaim, "How horrible!"

The elders would nod in agreement and continue.

The story continues with a brave young man who had lost his family due to the strict demands of the beast.

For each year, the beast demanded ten of the strongest men and five of the most lustful women. The rumor went, from a self-proclaimed survivor, that the beast would first take pleasure from the women. The men were skinned alive, their skin used as rugs, and broiled, pickled or smoked for food. The women were soon to follow the same fate.

The place was described as **hell**.

The young boy couldn't take it. With a strong knife and a wooden shield, he climbed up to the castle and faced the beast. The epic battle was described as bloody, drastic and dangerous.

The winner, obviously, was the boy.

The boy would then be proclaimed the Hokage, or the strongest of the village. The tradition continued, and the strongest would move on to be Hokage.

The children would shout for joy for the happy ending.

Of course, there was always that one little child who was curious. "What happened to the beast?"

"He was forced to stay in the castle for eternity."

"But didn't you say the beast was really…like one of us?"

"Yes, but he fell to temptation"

"But he was lonely. Why make him more lonely?"

"Child…do not think such things. You are not lonely like that unlucky one. Be merry."

The child would shrug, letting the matter go, and join the friends that were innocent enough to forget.

The **true** story was only known by the Hokage.

The Sandaime looked out his window, to the crumbling castle that was nestled on top of the dark hill. He sighed and looked at the bound book that lay upon his desk.

The True Legend was the title.

The **true** story goes as such.

It was the beginning of the village. In the village were many clans: Hyuuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno and so on.

The heir of the Hyuuga clan was a shy and reserved young girl. She was not a fighting genius, nor cared for the throne. She was merely…average. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata.

The girl was not lonely at all, in fact, she had many friends. Her cousins all loved her dearly, especially her younger sister, and she held many bonds with many of the village's children. Her life was full of joy, if her family situation was ignored.

As time passed, her father grew nervous and angered. He was angered at his daughter's weak state, not even able to beat the branch house's top fighter. His anger grew and grew, until he snapped.

"Hinata you must be strong! Stronger than anyone in the world! If you can not be strong, I will never love you. Never!"

These words hurt her. Hurt her so deeply she became depressed.

At that time, it was a very old time. The forest's magic was strong over the world, and felt the girl's plea to be stronger. It felt pity and poured its own power to the girl.

The effects were opposite. She became weaker and even sick.

"Even with the forest's gift you can not be a fighter?" his father questioned her sickened state.

She could only whisper apologies.

Her heart grew dark and cold. She became estranged with all her friends and grew lonely. She became lonelier and even more…until…

"I banish you."

She was sent to a castle high above a dark hill.

Rumors spread that the forest's gift had turned the sweet child into a beast.

People began to disappear and fear grew. If only they knew, that those people willingly volunteered to help the young girl cope with her situation…

A cruel man had pretended to be a survivor and spread even more horrible rumors.

The hate grew and grew, until a mob formed and stormed to the castle.

Blood dressed the floor as they killed anyone hiding in the castle. They had come to realize that they killed their friends, their family and their loved ones. They grew even more angered and searched for the young girl up at the highest room.

They found her sick and scared, tears in her eyes and small hands gripping the warm blanket.

They beat her until she was deformed and ugly.

Her father cried at the sight and stepped up to tell the truth. Even with the banishment, he felt a father's love in his heart.

The village was in despair, having the weight of destroying a sweet and innocent child, and begged the forest to relieve the child of her pain.

The forest felt their grief and granted the girl her old complexion back, but a wish can only do so much.

Hinata was to stay on castle grounds, **never to leave. **

A story was made to cover the incident, and soon the true story was forgotten. Only fear came with the sight of the crumbling castle on top of the dark hill.

The Sandaime stared at the castle. Each Hokage made was to visit the young girl and see the truth. He could not forget the sweet yet sad smile that the poor child gave.

Hinata was now aged to look to be the age of sixteen. She had grown her hair and looked sadden. Her face was soft and pale, and her figure slim and curved. She had the soul of an angel and the heart of one, too. She was beautiful, but…what about her outside of the palace?

_If only the gods had given her a simpler life._

**If only humans weren't so ignorant and stupid.**

* * *

"Sasuke! SASUKE DAMNIT!" 

"What!"

"Get down from there, I need you to help me carry all this back to the cottage!"

The years had torn apart the clans. The Hyuuga clan remained strong, but the clans of Uzumaki, Haruno and others were broken into bits. The Uchiha clan was nearly extinct.

Sasuke, a young boy at the age of sixteen, sat upon a tree's trunk and looked down at his blonde friend. "Promise to stop saying dattebayo and I'll do it."

"Fine! Just get down here!"

Sasuke jumped down onto his feet and looked at the pails of water. "What…you can carry all this."

"I've been carrying **everything** all day."

"Whatever, dobe."

"Naruto you ass."

Naruto was loud and blonde. He was short as a young boy, but grew tall and handsome as the years passed. Naruto picked up ten pails, "Just take the other ten…" he walked quickly down the steep slope to the small wooden cottage that waited below.

Sasuke sighed, "It's so hot today…" he stared at the pails and picked up each one slowly. Sasuke began tall and handsome, but the death of his family made him sad and detached (He was still considered handsome).

Sakura appeared from the edge of the steep slope, "Naruto told me you're being lazy again." She smiled, "Need help?" Sakura began with a flat chest and now is average. She also began with a horrible crush on Sasuke...but…

"Yeah, take…" Sasuke watched the strong girl pick up all ten (And more he didn't even see) onto her shoulders and jump all the way down. "Okay…" he followed and jumped down right next to Naruto, surprising him.

Sasuke covered his years to protect himself from the sudden scream.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"If it'll shut you up…"

Naruto snorted, and stuck out his tongue.

Sakura pinched Naruto's ear, "Hey, hey, you're not twelve anymore."

"Pain…"

"I'm living with an idiot."

"Wanna fight!? I'll take ya on!"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

"Anytime, dobe."

"HEAL, BOY, HEAL!"

Both boys stared at the flustered girl.

"S-Sorry…"

* * *

"Ah, Hokage-san," 

"Formal as ever."

"You've grown old."

A gentle laugh, "I'm sorry, I haven't visited you in so long."

She shook her head, "No, no, I understand. You're so busy…" she smiled gently, "How's the village?"

"Doing well. The Hyuuga clan is still strong. The village is becoming modern, too. With air conditioning, heating and running water installed, life is becoming better."

"Took that long to install?"

"We just had a war…"

"I know," she laughed, "I know…"

The Sandaime smiled and watched the pretty girl fidget on the large chair. "Tell me…how are things going in here?"

"Here? It's all the same, nothing has changed…" she smiled sadly, "I wish I could go out…"

"You can…"

"Oh…but…everyone will think…that I'm…so…"

"Nonsense."

"Please don't say that…you haven't seen me those hundreds of years before. I forgive them all…but I don't know if I can forgive myself."

"You did nothing."

"I could have done something…" she picked up the small tea cup and sipped, "Hokage-san…when do you think I will die?"

"Don't say that know," he wrung his old hands together, feeling the stiffness, "Death is something you shouldn't think of."

"The gods gave me a longer life span than I wanted. I want to see my father, my cousins, my sister, all my friends again…" she looked out the window and to the little village that barely changed.

"Hinata-chan," he walked over to the young girl and bent down to her level, "I'm growing old, and I won't be able to see for a very long time after I die," he grabbed her soft hands and felt the cold skin tickle his warm palms, "but we will be watching from heaven."

She paused, looking at the old hands that were once young, holding her hands in a young grip. Tears sprung to her eyes and she smiled, "I know…"

* * *

"Oh my god, it's Sasuke-kun." 

"Sasuke-kun! Kya, where!?"

"Right there!"

"Oh my god, it's like staring at a god."

"You know who else is hot?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the two girls squealed and continued to squabble over nonsense.

Sasuke sighed, "Women…" he held a small piece of paper in his hand, "Let's see…salt, miso, bottled water…ramen…no surprise, and extra clothe, any color. Okay…" he quickly entered a small shop.

"Welcome! Ah, Sasuke-chan, is that you?" an old woman squinted her eyes and smiled.

Sasuke smiled, just for her, "Yes, obaa-chan," he gently laid the list on the counter, "How's the husband and kids?"

"Omo, my husband sprained his back, again!" she sighed heavily, "Tohru-chan and Yuuko-chan are both fine. Oh! Did I tell you? Yuuko-chan is getting married! I'm just so happy; I thought the tomboy would never get married."

Sasuke laughed, "Some guys like tough girls."

"Maybe so, but she's just more than tough. Tohru-chan is visiting today, with a wife and four children! Ah, I'm so happy." The old woman slapped a hand over her heart, "I have four wonderful, beautiful grandchildren and a daughter-in-law who's practically an angel!"

"Really? Are you sure? Some girls tend to put on a mask."

"No, no, I can tell whose faking and who's not. She is definitely an angel. She's also a wonderful cook. Less to do around here but just sit on this old butt of mine and wait for people like you!" the old woman laughed and opened her eyes. She stared at Sasuke for a while and brought a wrinkled hand to touch the side of his face, "You seem a little lonely?"

Sasuke widened his eyes, just slightly, and smiled, gently pulling the old woman's hand from his face. "Naruto and Sakura are getting married. It's kind of awkward in there now. It's kind of nice to just get out…"

"Ah…liked the Sakura girl?"

"Oh god no, it just…"

"Doesn't seem the same?"

"Yeah."

The old woman stared at Sasuke for just a moment and smiled her motherly smile. "I've known you since a child, and you've barely changed."

"Obaa-chan…"

"You must miss your family terribly. Ah…your mother was _so_ beautiful and your father was so…strong."

"You mean a hard ass."

"Yes, but the grandchildren are around."

"Sorry."

"No worries."

Sasuke suddenly remembered his list. "Oh, the list. Um, salt, miso, ramen, bottled water and just some cloth."

"What color?"

"Whatever. I think she's decorating the house."

"So…I think a nice blue is sufficient."

"What about the brown?"

"You want more brown?"

"I don't know…it just looks nice."

"Take it from a woman…you have a horrible sense of…fashion."

"Hey…"

* * *

Sasuke dropped the items into the kitchen, "I'm going for a walk. The usual, you guys know it." 

"Right!" Naruto called back. He walked over to the bags, "You got ramen, right?"

"It's in the lighter bag."

"Gotcha."

Sasuke opened the door, "See you guys later!" he gently closed the door and walked down the gravel path towards the outskirts of the village.

"Long ago was there a beast and a guy killed the beast, happily ever after." He mumbled as he looked towards the crumbling castle, "I wonder…if anything is really in there." He ran towards the castle, hoping to see some path leading towards the castle.

The only path leading to the hill was covered with large thorns.

"Never mind then…" he rubbed the back of his head, slightly itchy and turned to go back home, "Looks like it's going to rain." He kicked the gravel, "I wonder…if I can still stay home…"

_"Look Sasuke-teme, from now on, this is our home." He pointed to the small house and smiled, "And…this is the pond! Well, we're going to have to fill it with the water over that really steep slope, but hey, it'll be a good workout!"_

_"Wow Naruto, you really outdid yourself…not."_

_"Bastard."_

_"Retard."_

_"Ass."_

_"Dobe."_

_"Emo!"_

_"Dattebayo freak!"_

Sasuke just sighed at the memory, "I wonder how we could be such good friends…"

Suddenly, the sky crackled and rain fell. Sasuke flinched at the sudden outpour and looked up at the sky, "It's raining already?" he quickly ran towards the path, "Where's the house?" looking up, he noticed he was only closer to the castle, "What? How can I be closer, I was walking away." He turned and ran.

The water made the roads slippery and he fell several times. He looked up to find his home, but only saw the castle. He started running away; making sure his back was to the castle. When he looked up again, he was even closer to the castle.

"It's almost like…an illusion or something." He huffed, tired from running for so long. He decided to try walking away, to check he was going the right way.

Sasuke fell backwards as he bumped into something large…yet soft. He rubbed his nose, "Hey, be careful when you're walking down this road!" he looked up and stared into red eyes.

In front of him was a large and tall figure. He wore nothing, for being a giant grey blob needed nothing. The most noticeable characteristic on this being were its red, gleaming eyes.

Sasuke stared, unsure of what to do. Whether he should run or whether he's safe.

The answer was obvious when the grey blob suddenly roared, revealing large sharp teeth.

"Oh shi—" Sasuke dodged a sudden swipe to his head and crawled to his feet just missing a blow to his body. The ground shook and water splashed and soaked Sasuke. He ran. Just ran anywhere away from the-the…**thing**.

Suddenly, he felt the texture of soft fur, when he looked; he saw black fur and bright golden eyes. The momentum of the hit spun him several times until he landed stomach down, onto the gravel pavement.

_Oh my god I'm going to die. _

_Die…_

_**Die.**_

A groaned escaped him as he looked up, one eye open, the other eye closed from the pain. He saw three figures. One grey with red eyes, one black with yellow eyes, and the other was seemingly white with blue eyes. All of them had bright eyes and sharp long claws.

_I don't want to die…_

He slowly rose to his knees and jumped back, escaping a decapitating blow, and ran far away. The adrenaline pumped through his body as he ran faster than he ever ran before.

It's unfortunate they were faster.

Sasuke looked behind him, seeing the **things** come closer and closer and closer…

Then they stopped.

Sasuke stopped running, gasping for breath. He bent down, leaning over on his knees, and stared at them.

The eyes stopped glowing and they slowly sank into the ground, disappearing from his sight.

"Th-they stopped…" he gasped and turned to walk away. His vision swirled with every step he took, his body demanding rest. Sasuke fell onto his knees and looked up, his chest heaving for air. He felt the water in his mouth pooling in his mouth and swallowed.

"The…castle…"

_I can't keep awake. _

He collapsed onto the tall steps. His breaths became slower as he began to calm down.

The large doors opened to reveal a pair of pale feet and a swirl of purple cloth.

"Wh-Who are you?" the voice called out.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but could only breath. His entire body felt numb, and as he closed his eyes he saw the face of the person at the doorway.

_Mom…_

_**(N)**_

**OMG, this is disgustingly long. Ah, ha, I just kept writing. Sasuke seems out of character, too. The ending is weird and detail is lacking (For a reason, though). Why do I bother to upload stuff? I like to see (er, read) people's reactions. **

**Yes, I suck at action scenes. This is about 9 pages long in MS Word. Ouch. **

**Reviews would help…but I'd be surprised if you read the whole thing. Don't worry, the next chapters won't be this long. This is the prologue. **

**Ok, I'm going to explain some stuff, in case. Sasuke smiling...creepy, but he feels like the old lady is like a grandma/old friend to him. I put that there to set the scene that Sasuke, is in fact, lonely. Naruto and Sakura are getting married at 16, why? I feel like it, bwehehe. Beginning scene? It'll be revealed at the end. **


	2. After the Storm

**I hope people liked the prologue. Ok, so it's not really a prologue. More like a prologue/whoo kind of chapter. **

**Sorry for the wait! I meant to put this up a while ago, but I visited Niagara falls for 4 days and got tired and all. Also, I didn't know how to end this. More will be revealed over time. **

**I apologize for my incompetent writing. Am I being harsh? No, I don't think, because I DO need some help. I just can't succeed in grammar (sobs). That, or I'm just too lazy to bring out the old grammar textbooks. **

**Disclaimer applies to every chapter from now on: I don't own Naruto. **

_**(N)**_

They called it the green room. The room wasn't green at all; in fact, it was decorated with shades of red and pink. It was called the green room because of one very loud grandfather—scratch that—YOUTHFUL clock that resided on the left wall of the room. This particular clock is in fact, green, and surprisingly smooth. The clock was carved with delicate carvings that represented a story to be told.

The green clock ran back and forth all around the room, never cutting a corner.

The mahogany door opened to reveal a stone faced candle holder. It was a brilliant gold and held multiple candle sticks, each lit with a small light. The candle holder watched the clock run and sighed. "Lee…what are you doing?"

"Neji-kun!" Lee, the green clock, stopped suddenly, leaving a rather large scorch mark on the velvet carpet, and smiled. Bug eyes wide and the minute and hour hands on its face was spinning in a dangerous speed. The clock smiled a brilliantly blinding smile and suddenly gave a thumb…yeah…up. "How is your YOUTHFUL day!?"

"Mm, for living in the same place for a few hundred years, not too bad," Neji jumped up to Lee and bent down close, "Did you see? There's some strange guy that Hinata-sama brought inside."

"REALLY!?"

Neji shushed Lee, threatening the _wooden_ clock with his fire flames. "Lee, don't YELL, whisper…"

"Oh, right," Lee smiled sheepishly, "So…what do we do now?"

"Whatever we can do, I suppose. I figure the best thing to do is to keep our guest nice and cozy." Neji hopped to the door and opened it slightly. "Are you coming?"

"Coming, coming, don't be such a hot head."

"Ha, ha…very funny."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked down the gravel path that led from their small house. The path was small, probably only two feet long, and tough to walk on. On the side were large forests that housed many usual forest creatures, and even some unknown to the villagers.

Naruto called out for his friend, hoping for a response. He fell when his foot sank into a sudden pot hole created by the rough storm. He stared at his soaking leg and sighed.

"Naruto, I'm sure he's fine!" Sakura hopped slightly as her foot caught onto a small root sticking up from the path. "He's probably resting somewhere, it was a bad storm."

"It's not like him to at least call, or send a letter," Naruto got up onto his feet and jumped into a bush, hearing a sound of rustling, only to find a rabbit. "or something!" Naruto let the rabbit go and sighed. He walked over the bush and back onto the gravel path.

Sakura smiled and walked up to Naruto. She hugged his left arm. "He's strong, it's not like him to just get up and run."

"I don't know…I was thinking about that maybe he's a bit lonely. Especially now that…you know…" his gaze was sullen and glued to the gravel path. He hoped to find…foot prints…if possible.

"Shush, no one knows but us."

He stuck out his tongue, only to have it grabbed by Sakura.

* * *

He could smell it. The sickeningly sweet scent of honey wafted above his nose and tickled his senses. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes; the bright light of a ceiling lamp stabbed his vision. A groan escaped him as he blinked several times, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Everything was so beautiful.

The ceiling stretched as far as the eye could see and was adorned with paintings, gold and even statues. A large chandelier lamp hung above, the crystals glittering in his eyes. He looked around him; the bed he laid upon was pure velvet and silk. The colors were a bright golden yellow and a warm red. The pillows were large and soft, comparable to quick sand. The same went for the mattress. When his vision cleared, he noticed the bed was triple the size of a king bed.

He sniffed, smelling honey, and tried to sit up. The pain in his back shocked him, and he flopped back onto the soft pillows. He gripped the warm red colored comforters and sighed. He never felt so comfortable in his entire life…if the stabbing pain was ignored.

Sasuke looked to the side and saw a porcelain tea set. A cup of tea was set, filled with steaming honey tea. He hated sweets…but honey tea would hit the spot. He reached for the cup, only to find the cup was all the way across the bed. He grumbled, and slid towards the cup, but stopped when his arm became sore and his back started to kill.

"Psh, pathetic…"

A voice…what!?

Sasuke could have sworn that little tea cup had moved.

"You'd think a guy like you would be stronger than that."

Sasuke gently raised his body and rested on his elbows. He stared intently at the tea set, waiting for the supposed inanimate porcelain to move.

Something shushed, "Be quiet, he'll hear us."

"He probably already did."

"Shush!!"

"Um…" Sasuke suddenly spoke, startling both himself and the tea set, "Am I allowed…to ask if you…things…are alive?"

"Things!?" the teapot suddenly bounced up and down, steam blowing out of the spout. "We are not **things**, we are humans!"

"Right," Sasuke drawled, "And I have a vagina."

"Ew, you're so vulgar." A teacup, the one full of tea, bounced up and slightly moved towards Sasuke. It sighed, "I wonder what Hinata saw in you."

"Hinata?" He inquired, moving closer to the tea set. "Who's…Hinata?"

"Who else?" Another tea cup bounces next to the tea filled one. "She is the mistress of this castle."

"A beauty beyond comprehension,"

"A smile as deathly as an angel's,"

"Kindness as gentle as an angel, too."

"She also has a killer rack!"

The teacups turned to the teapot and began to shout. "You're disgusting! Why would you say that!?"

"She does!"

Sasuke began to turn blue. "Look, all I want to know is…where am I, and how do I get out."

"Oh, you can't get out."

"You're here until Hinata-sama says so."

"Or you can try to commit suicide."

The teacups turned to the teapot and began to berate the blunt porcelain fool.

Sasuke sighed. "Then, at least, tell me where the hell I am?"

"You're in the castle."

"You know, above the _dark_ hill and all."

"The one with the supposed demon,"

"That's supposed to be all creepy and dangerous."

The teacups laughed. "Yeah right."

"It's dangerous for us, too, since Hinata-san is so clumsy."

"YOU SHUSH!" The teacups yelled at the teapot.

Sasuke ran a hand over his face in frustration. He picked up a teacup, finding he could actually reach the tea set, and swallowed the contents. "Ah," he sighed. "That felt better."

The teacup in Sasuke's hand began to shout. "Hey! Warn me when you do that! Oh, my heart."

"You have a heart?"

"You know what I mean, fool!"

Sasuke placed the teacup back with the tea set. He noted the mahogany side table and silver platter that held the tea set up. He sat up, feeling livelier, and finding his back wasn't hurting as bad. He decided to question the tea set. "What are your names? And you claimed you are…humans?"

"I'm Masako."

"I'm Rin."

"I'm Daisuke."

"I'm Matanuska."

"And I'm Othello." The teapot said, seemingly proud.

The teacups stared at the teapot. "What the hell Watanuki…"

Sasuke stared at the tea set, eyelids half closed. "Uh…can you explain…"

The teacup named Daisuke cleared his throat. "Well, first of all, we were all human a time long ago."

"We lived in Konoha, that little village, when it first started." Rin continued.

"Th-That was hundreds of years ago!" cried Sasuke.

"Hey, let us finish," snapped Masako. "Anyway, Hinata-sama was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, but she was weak. Very weak."

"So the forest tried to help her, but she became…something else…" Matanuska continued. "Her father banished her here, and confusion occurred in the village."

"Long story short…" Watanuki paused and leaned over to the right. "Hey! It's Neji-chan and Lee-kun!" the porcelain pot waved its handle.

"Neji-SAN," Neji hissed and jumped up onto the bed, using the bed curtains as stairs. "Well, you must be our new tenant."

Lee climbed onto the bed. "YOSH! Feel RIGHT at HOME, my YOUTHFUL friend!" A sunset suddenly occurred, despite the fact it was noon.

Sasuke removed his fingers from his ears and looked at the candle holder and…bright green clock. "I presume…you two are also…were also human."

"You are correct," the candle holder spoke in an articulate manner. "I, and in place of Hinata, welcome you to the castle." Neji tapped himself, "I'm Neji, and it's Neji-**san** to you."

"I'm Rock Lee!" the clock started to shine a brilliant green. "I was Konoha's beautiful beast!"

"Beast…"

"Ignore his idiotic ramblings." Neji smacked Lee in his face, screwing up the movement of the hands. "I'm sure you have many questions concerning yours and ours current state."

Sasuke stared at the candle holder and furrowed hi eyebrows. "All I want is to go back home."

"To Konoha?" Lee looked up with bright eyes.

Sasuke nodded.

"Ahem, yes, well, for the moment, it is a matter of…difficulty."

"We told you, not until Hinata tells you to!" Watanuki snuffed and scratched his posterior. "Or you can commit suicide."

Neji glared at the teapot, "That's half of the deal," he cleared his throat, his mouth dry and nervous. "The other half is the danger of attempting to escape."

Sasuke's thoughts went to the fuzzy giant…things…that attacked him.

"You're probably thinking of our fuzzy guards," Lee smiled. "They were sent by the forest to protect this place not too long ago."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Well…you don't need to know. It was before your time." Neji waved his…arm…and clapped his…holders…together. "I am guessing you are hungry?"

The door swung open and revealed a long line of glittering silver tables with silver tray covered by silver covers. The carts wheeled in and the covers were popped off to reveal a…banquet. Smoked salmon with mixed wild vegetables cooked to perfection and caramelized in a shiny and savory sauce. Sushi and sashimi of all kinds of fish; unagi don, chicken don…; filet mignon with a hearty sauce and potatoes; corned beef…the list went on.

Sasuke felt his mouth water—no felt his saliva recreate Niagara Falls.

"Eat what you like, our chef can make food in a matter of seconds." Neji coughed and bowed.

Lee stared at the sudden fiasco concerning flying dishes and random bones. "Neji-kun…do you think Chouji-kun will be able to make enough food for this guy?"

"Hopefully…no…"

* * *

A young handsome man clad in a purple outfit covered by a large black cape, knocked on the wooden door of a small house. He looked around the area, hoping to find a specific person. "Ano…is anyone home?" he called. He pushed back the large round glasses placed on the bridge of his nose. He looked through a side window next to the door.

The door opened and revealed Naruto. "Oh, Kabuto, what are you doing here. I thought you were on a mission."

Kabuto smiled, his eyeglasses glared from the afternoon sun. "I was looking for Sasuke-san."

"Sasuke? Ah…he just disappeared…" Naruto looked down, his expression revealing morose. His grip tightened slightly on the doorknob.

Kabuto nodded slowly, "Ah, well, Naruto-kun, I'm sure he'll turn up." He suddenly smiled. "Very…soon…he's not one to just disappear without a trace." His voice was sweet and comforting…to an extent.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah…oh, would you like to come in? Sakura-chan made some tea and—"

"No, no, I better get going. I'm meeting someone in a few minutes, and I don't want him to be…angered." Kabuto laughed gently.

"Ok, I'll see you…sometime?"

"Of course, bye now." Kabuto bowed.

Naruto waved and closed the door. He walked to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs that surrounded the polished wooden table, at the head of the table. He ruffled his hair and looked at the steaming tea placed in front of him. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. I need this…" he sipped down the hot beverage and sighed. "It was Kabuto."

"Kabuto-san?" Sakura sat on the chair diagonal of Naruto, holding a metal teapot and a clay cup in the other hand. "He creeps me out, just a bit."

"He's a good guy, I know it."

"Maybe, but still…what was he here for?"

"Sasuke…again," Naruto took another sip. He paused, thinking for a moment. "He always asks for Sasuke…"

Sakura poured tea into her clay cup, "Don't you think that's weird? Only Sasuke-kun, and whenever Sasuke-kun is here, they always take a walk somewhere."

"Maybe…childhood friends?"

"What bothers me more is that Kabuto wears…purple…"

Naruto stared into his cup and grimaced, "You don't think…"

Sakura sipped her tea, "It's better to leave such matters untouched."

* * *

"Hinata-sama," Neji hopped onto the bed, candlesticks free of fire, and poked the girl's leg, "Shouldn't you greet your guest?"

Hinata rose from the mass of pillows. Her bed was large, fit for at least two people. The canopy bed had four white posters and the fabrics were all different shades of purple and blue. She pulled a large cylinder shaped pillow into her lap and sighed into the comfortable softness, "I don't know…"

"I'm sure everything will go well." Neji patted the girl's knee and hopped back down onto the carpeted floor. "I expect you to come in exactly thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir…" came a muffled response.

"Good," Neji retreated from his cousin's room and closed the door behind him. He released a long sigh, knowing full well the girl wouldn't dare leave her room. "Lee, do you think I'm being a good guardian?"

The green clock emerged from his hiding spot behind the large pot that held a small tree. "Neji-kun, whatever you feel is right is what you will do. She doesn't hate you," he patted the candle holder gently, "Even though you're a complete pushover…" he snickered.

Neji's candlesticks lit up with a fiery inferno, "**I'll burn you to ash, you green bean.**" No one calls Neji a pushover and gets away with the indignity!

"Hey!" a painting shouted. "No running in the hallways!" the painting watched the running green clock and the following candlestick zip down the hallway.

"Ino…don't even try." A pineapple shaped sculpture sighed. "It's too troublesome."

"You always say that, Shikamaru." Ino rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not an obsessive fan girl." Shikamaru muttered.

The frame rattle as Ino pounded her fists on the barrier that keeps her in the painting. "Look, the new guy…is…hot."

Shikamaru just sighed once more. "Troublesome."

"I'll kill you when I become human again…if…"

"Yeah…I know."

A long silent paused.

"Shogi."

"I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU!!"

_**(N)**_

**The food reference is some of my favorites and just food I thought of at the spot. For those who never tried the stuff, unagi don is basically barbequed eel over rice that is usually softer than normal rice, aka, sushi rice. Don, as I know it, refers to rice (or whatever) being topped with some seasoned food.**

**Review please! It's nice to know people enjoyed your own writings. Again, sorry for the wait. **


	3. Before the Beginning

**I strike again with another chapter! (Lightening bolt)! Bwahahahaha….**

**Enjoyed the last one? Lee as a clock and Neji as the candle holder (Personality switch, who knew)? Anticipating Hinata's and Sasuke's meeting? Hey, this is only chapter 3. Will they meet? Maybe…and maybe not. **

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! It's a great motivation when trying to think up the next chapter. I hate beginnings, don't you?**

**And the purple reference is just me associating Hinata with the color purple, or making the assumption purple (and I guess blue) is Hinata's favorite color. **

_**(N)**_

Hinata, amassed with the giant purple pillows that surround her, buried herself deeper into the bed. She sighed, fingering a tassel that adorned the side of her cylinder shaped pillow. Her mind lingered to that weird black-haired…chicken butt shaped hair boy she "saved" and dragged into the castle before those fuzzy guards came back. He was unconscious, mumbling something about his family, and soaking wet. Not to mention, muddy.

Hinata made a quick note to wash that particular nightgown.

It seemed like ages since she saw an actual human being that was a statue or a painting or any inanimate (animate in this case) object. He was handsome, anyone couldn't deny that simple fact, but he was dark and cold. The little red and white fan that was embroidered onto his back was an obvious symbol of the Uchiha clan. Her memories brought back those that occurred not to long ago, and the guilt she tried to suppress.

Anyway…in general, he frightened her. She frightened to be near him. He didn't seem all too rude or gnarly, at least when he was asleep; in fact, Hinata believed they could become good, maybe even great friends. That was her hope if he never saw who she really was.

Hinata gently slid off her bed, throwing back the fallen pillows onto her bed, and stretched. She can't run away, and she knew that was a fact.

Hinata walked up to the large mirror, placed on a large dresser, picking up the brush and straightening any messy tangles or just weird strands of hair that had somehow stuck straight from her head. She looked into herself all throughout the process, watching the way her face would grimace and the tears would well up in her eyes. Mostly, she stared into her eyes. The milky white and pupil-less eyes that would signify her place as a human forever. She hated them, because of the way any outsider would stare at them, and how they tied her down to only one future.

After brushing her hair, she looked at her brush for any hairs pulled. She picked away the stray hairs and threw them into a trash bin just next to the dresser. Staring into the mirror, she brushed away her bangs, and continued to stare at her face.

_Ugly…_

Hinata opened her wardrobe and looked inside. She spotted the usual clothes she wore, a tan jacket and black pants, compared to the ones she never touched. A sigh escaped the conflicted girl. She covered her eyes and reached into the wardrobe. She groped for the closest clothing she could feel. Hinata pulled and uncovered her eyes.

_Oh no…no…_

In the hands of the tomato colored girl was a little black dress. The collar was low, a v-neck that would stretch down to the spot where the rib cage begins to meet. The rest of the dress was made of silky material that flowed with the air. The hem reached just above her knees. What made her grimace more…was the fact that the dress was, indeed…a halter dress.

GASP! OH NO!

Crumpling up the black dress, she threw it away in the general direction of that dusty little corner that nobody really minded to clean. She looked into her wardrobe and spotted a simple kimono. She pulled out the kimono and admired the faded blue lilies that adorned the collar and down the side. The obi, that was to be tied around the waist, was a strong pale blue.

_Perfect._

Hinata stripped her clothes off. "This is going to be a long…night." She shivered from the sudden cold and looked at her dresser. The pictures of a smile from her and someone else…she quickly walked over and shoved the frame down so she couldn't see the image.

_I can't let it get to me…I need to move on or else he'll never forgive me…_

* * *

"This is going to be a long night." Sasuke mumbled. He later found his right leg was in a caste and his head pure living proof that mummies existed. The teacups and such told him it was a miracle and continued to ramble something about this girl Hinata being brave and blah, blah, blah…

What bothered him was his last thought before blacking out. _Mom_…It was so cheesy, stupid, childish…nostalgic. The memories he tried to suppress were flooding back in dreams whenever he closed his eyes. Everything from his struggles to be as great as his brother, to the end when Naruto had found him broken and hurt; compared to the life he lived now, it all seemed like a drama show, not real.

Folding his hands on his lap, Sasuke stared deeply into the wall, his mind wandering away from reality. He was still left on the bed, told to dress for dinner, but he's basically handicap. Besides the obvious, would meeting the "princess" of this castle really be a good choice?

"Sasuke-kun," the green clock waved from the base of the bed. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Sasuke mumbled. "I'm just thinking."

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"How can I? I can't walk."

"I can help you."

"You? I'm more than ten times your size."

"That's okay! I'm stronger than I look."

Sasuke stared at the excited clock, one eyebrow raised. "Really now…"

Lee nodded, face extremely serious (and second hand ticking faster and faster each moment that passes). "Here, give me your leg." Lee raised his "arms".

Sasuke stared at Lee, unsure if he should believe the small green clock. He let out a giant sigh. _Whatever. Right now, I can believe anything. _He gently slid his broken leg onto Lee's hands and rose from the bed.

"YOSH!" Lee dragged Sasuke a few steps towards the wardrobe. "Didn't I tell you? I'm strong!"

"And a little loud…" Sasuke mumbled, wobbling slightly from the uneven height of his legs.

"So," Lee gently put Sasuke's leg down. "What shall we wear today?" he pulled open a door of the wardrobe.

Sasuke, leaning on the side of the wardrobe, stared at the clothes that occupied the furniture. Inside were casual clothing, a tuxedo, kimonos, and clothes he never saw before. _Handy wardrobe…_ "How am I supposed to change?"

Lee gave a nice guy pose, his supposed teeth shining a blinding light. "I'll help you! Here, just take off your pants."

"What!? No!"

"Don't you want to change?"

"Yes…but…"

"So take off your pants!"

"I'm not gonna take off my pants!"

"Take them off or **I** will!"

"GAH! Get away!"

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to fall!"

"Let go of my pants!"

"Not until you take them off!"

"My, my, I never knew you felt that way, Lee."

"Oh, hello Neji-kun," Lee raised a free hand, his grip strong on the victim's pants. "Is Hinata-san ready yet?"

"Hopefully…" Neji bent down low to Lee. "Last time she hid in her bathroom in only her underwear."

"I remember that," Lee laughed. "The poor guy had to wait five hours for dinner." He suddenly wound the hands on his face. "Hey…what did happen to the guy?"

"You don't know?"

"It's been so long, I guess…"

_**Will someone help me here!**_ Sasuke waved his hands, trying to reach the nearest poster of the bed. He fell flat onto his face, his pants slowly sliding down his butt and down to his knees. His exposed underwear was tomato red (which added well to the current color of his face).

Both Lee and Neji stared at the bright red boxer shorts. A silence fell upon them as they stared at the bright red color. Both of them stared with large eyes that took more than ninety percent of their face's surface area.

"Let's pretend…we never saw that." Neji continued to stare at the strange color.

"I didn't know they had that color…" Lee mumbled, releasing the fabric from his hands.

Sasuke covered his boxers with his hands and nearly cried. "CAN YOU HELP ME!?"

"Hey, I should check up on Hinata-sama." Neji spoke.

"I should check if the food is being prepared. You know Chouji-kun…" Lee smirked.

Neji chuckled, "Yeah…"

"Remember that one time?"

"When we first stared?"

"Yeah, we didn't get to eat for almost a week!"

"I remember eating bunnies. That's about it."

"Really? I ate dandelion leaves."

"HELP!!"

"Alright, alright." Lee sighed, lifting the boy and throwing him on the bed. "Just put your pants back on, Mary."

"WHAT!?" Sasuke cried. He was obviously surprised that the small green clock had the strength to **throw** him on the bed…but then call him MARY? What happened to kindness and respect…and not trying to deflate someone's own ego.

"Quiet newbie, we were kinder to you because you were new."

"I still am…"

"I know, but you need to learn that you need to listen to your elders."

Sasuke blinked. "How old are you? Um…before you turned into…inanimate objects."

"We both were at the ripe age of thirteen." Lee explained.

"Recently, we've been finding that we all have been aging slowly. At the moment, everyone who was our age is seventeen; those who were at Hinata's age, sixteen. The oldest I have seen is around…fifty." Neji continued. "All of us are a little worried. There is a possibility that this place might not last long."

"Wh…What do you mean?" Sasuke pushed himself up to take a better look at the two.

They didn't look at him, their gaze towards the door or the ceiling.

"Some things are better left unsaid." Lee looked at Sasuke with blank eyes.

The door flew open revealing a stuffed puppy. The sudden intrusion was a relief due to the tension. "Yo, Chouji said he needs another thirty minutes. He's making something special."

"What?"

"A lot of food."

"Oo, that is special."

"Yeah, he usually just makes a giant portion of one food."

"He hasn't done this since—"

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Oh, newcomer. Yo, I'm Kiba. My dog Akamaru should be around here…" the stuffed dog came onto its hind legs and whistled. "Akamaru!"

Something barked.

Sasuke gasped.

A footrest appeared from a giant chair that stood in the corner of the room. It ran towards Kiba and knocked the stuffed plush onto the floor.

"Hey! Hey…" Kiba laughed. His body began to squeak under the weight of the footrest.

Sasuke stared. He stared hard. Then he pinched himself.

"Huh, self inducing pain already."

"What a weakling."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Look at him hop!"

"Amazing what a broken body can do."

"He's going towards the…"

"Hey, get away from that window!"

"LEE! Grab him!"

"OSU!!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

_**(N)**_

**Ouch, I ended there. Next chapter will they meet…? I'm going to say…yes, but not until the end. :3 ain't I a stinker. Sorry for the wait. I was away in NYC and didn't have a chance to really update this. I tried, but then I would get really tired, because we walked everywhere. I'll try to update real soon, but I'm trying to think how long I should prolong this, and how I should introduce more characters. Coughorochimarucough, coughitachicough, coughsomemorerandomfurniturecough. Sorry it's short, shorter than the last two. I promise to make the other one longer! Bye now!**


	4. Another Disaster

**Yo! Hello and welcome back to **_**A Beauty and a Beast**_**. So today's the fated meeting of Sasuke and…yes, Hinata. Will it be love at first site? Will it be disgust? Will Hinata become fearful of Sasuke? Will Sasuke become fearful of Hinata? Love? Disgust? Fear? Will Kevin ever find out Veronica is pregnant? Wait…**

**So, I'm actually going to Korea! YAY! No worries though, I'm bringing my computer (laptop) because the last time I went…uh…I was basically attached to their computer (it's been…2/3 years since I went.). I can't wait. I've missed my family there, especially my little cousin who's fun to be with (she's around 3 years younger), but now…she's at THAT age. You know…getting into adolescence…she's quiet and stares instead of hyper (so the family says). Um…I've always been hyper…does that mean I haven't matured at all? (laughs) NO MATTER! I WILL CONVERT HER TO THE DARK SIDE! Except…I'm also very shy (don't laugh! It's true!), and it'll take a couple days for me to warm up (especially since we're arriving there at 3 am in the morn). **

**Without further ado…I bring you…CHAPTER 4!!! It's long! I told you my life story! I sound like an old man! Wow…**

**Oh yeah, um, how did Rock Lee know Sasuke's name? Pretend…it was already said. DYNAMIC EXIT!!**

_**(N)**_

"Orochimaru-sama," a young man with silver hair stepped into the dark room. The room was lit with several candles, each one burned down to the base of the wax, and the window that allowed but little light in the dark room. Near that particular window was a large chair occupied by one man who seemed to have a fetish with large purple ropes.

"Ah, Kabuto, tell me, has Sasuke-kun finally taken the bait?" an eerie hiss rung from the speakers lips.

Kabuto bowed his head slightly, one knee on the floor. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke-kun had disappeared somehow. I had just visited Sasuke-kun's friends and they informed me that he had been missing since the enormous storm."

Orochimaru remained silence, the corners of his lips tugged into a malicious smirk. The man played with the soft curtains, watching the birds peck at little specks of food on the window sill. He averted his gaze to the kneeling Kabuto. "Not to worry. Our Sasuke-kun is in a very safe place. As of now…"

Kabuto smiled.

* * *

Naruto sighed, staring at the night sky. He looked into the bright stars that shone on the dark surface.

"Naruto, aren't you going to sleep?" Sakura mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She walked up next to Naruto and rested her tired head on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled. "I'm going to…just not right now."

"You're worried." Sakura mumbled.

"So are you."

"Yeah, but I know he's okay."

"And I don't."

"Naruto…"

"We've been together for so long. It worries me if he's gone like this." Naruto sighed, staring at the moon. "I remember back then, when we first met. He was sitting on this giant rock, all dirty and messy. It was raining, not that hard, just a small drizzle, but it was cold and windy. That was when I was living with Iruka-sensei. I remember holding groceries in my hands with an umbrella resting on my shoulders. And I remember looking at Sasuke and thinking about how I used to live before Iruka." Naruto paused for a moment, as if contemplating the past years. "And he had these really dark eyes, like as if he was the nastiest being on the planet. Then I took him home…after a lot of fighting and struggling. Since then, we've been best friends."

"Ha, didn't seem like it."

"They say couples quarrel."

"So you guys are a couple?"

"NO! I'm just saying…"

"I know, Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"I remember you had a deadly crush on Sasuke."

"Hey, he's good looking."

"He has the personality of a rat."

"That made it sexier."

"Hey…I'm sexy."

"When you want to be."

"Hey!"

"Yes, yes, you're sexy."

"Hah! I beat Sasuke-teme."

"Naruto…"

"Hee…"

They remained silent, just for a while. The couple continued to stare at the starry sky until Sakura decided it was time to sleep. She climbed into bed while Naruto remained where he was.

"Sasuke-teme…chi…you're such an idiot." He mumbled before following his fiancé to bed.

* * *

"So…how do I look?" Hinata spun once, arms out. The kimono sleeves, long enough that it reached her ankles, flowed with her motion. She stopped in front of her judges and smiled nervously.

"You look great, Hinata-chan!" Ino chirped, giving dramatic thumbs up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, looks good." Shikamaru mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"You look as radiant as the moon!" Lee enthusiastically posed his nice-guy pose, his face shining.

Neji bowed. "You look wonderful, Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled. "All of you are so kind."

"So," Neji spoke. "Are you ready?"

"Eh?" Hinata suddenly froze. Among the thoughts and trying to remember how to put on a kimono, she had forgotten their unexpected, and mangled, guest. "R-Ready? F-For what?" she laughed nervously.

"Ready to have dinner, of course!" Lee chirped, raising his arm.

"D-Dinner?" Hinata squeaked.

"With Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun?" another squeak.

"Hinata-sama, any higher and you'll hurt your vocal cords."

"Huh?"

Ino laughed dryly and sighed. "Hinata-chan, you need to calm down."

Hinata nodded slowly, her face aflame with bright red.

"You did remember to wear underwear, right?"

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino shrieked at the pineapple like statue.

"I'm just making sure."

Hinata had fallen on her knees, arms out and parallel to her knees. Her head was down, her hair fallen on the marble floor. She was shivering, her face blank and fearful.

"A-Ah…sorry, Hinata." Shikamaru quickly apologized.

"No," came the faint voice. "It is okay, Shikamaru-san."

"You broke her brain…" Lee mumbled.

Neji sighed and slowly shook his head. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the clothes (a simple men's kimono colored a deep, pale blue) that lay upon his bed. His only thoughts were (1) How the hell am I supposed to get dressed? (2) What am I doing here? (3) Where's that weird green clock? (4) I wonder how everything will go. (5) How does that Hinata girl look?

He crossed his arms, leaning against the handmade crutch given to him, and cocked his head to one side. He slowly cocked his head to the other side and loudly groaned. He fell upon the clothes, breathing in the fabrics and smelled the scent of detergent.

_They have detergent here…?_

Sasuke rubbed the kimono fabric between his fingers. He turned his to the side, looking at the kimono carefully. This would be the second time he wore a kimono.

"Hey, chicken butt hair guy."

Sasuke pushed up from the bed and onto his uninjured leg. "My name is Sasuke, little puppy." He smirked, bending down to pick up his crutch.

Kiba huffed. "The indignity," he muttered in anger. "Anyway, I'm here to say you have ten minutes."

"Fine…"

"Uh…do you even know how to wear a kimono?"

"Of course!"

"…"

"…"

"Are you sure? Cause you look like you have some…problems."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're only in your underwear."

"S-So…I was just…reminiscing."

"…right…"

"Shut up! Okay…so I do need a **little **help, but that's it!"

Kiba stared at Sasuke. "Ah, um, okay, I'll be right back then."

Sasuke watched the retreating doll and looked at the ruffled kimono on his bed. He smiled, just slightly, and quickly shook his head. "My head hurts…" he sighed.

* * *

"Chouji-san, I'm very thankful for all this." Hinata smiled gently, patting the stove.

"Nah, I love cooking." Chouji pulled out a roast from inside the stove and placed it to cool on the stove top. "Oi, Shikamaru, get some of these dishes to the table. Hinata, you better get ready and sit at the table."

"Mm, thank you." Hinata walked to the dining room, a little spring to her steps.

Shikamaru appeared from behind Chouji. "Hey, how did you know I was there?"

"I know you better than any person, Shikamaru." Chouji smirked. "Here, take this." He pointed at a plate of salad.

The lazy pineapple like statue stared at the dish. He sighed deeply. "How troublesome…"

"Better save that for when you go back to Ino."

"Oh god…"

Her heart was pumping. It wasn't pumping because she was anxious to meet this boy, or because she was embarrassed. No, in fact, she really thought her kimono fit well (and she **was** wearing underwear). She was nervous. She was nervous because she was afraid of hi reaction to her appearance. To her eyes.

Hinata walked back and forth, about the width of the long dining table. The dining room was a nice size, each wall adorned with a vase of flowers on a small corner table and a painting. A simple candle lit chandelier hung above the dining table. The table was made of polished mahogany, adorned with a long cream colored table banner. Silverware was placed for two, each set containing forks, spoons, and knives that an average Joe would have no idea how to use (with the exception of the basic fork and spoon and knife). Two water glasses were left to sweat on the table.

Neji noted that next time, they would use coasters.

Lee noted that Neji is way too observant…of girly things.

Neji promptly burned Lee's tushy.

"Hinata-san, don't worry!" Lee forced a smile, his hand rubbing the burn on his butt.

"Worry? I'm not worrying!" a nervous laugh emitted from the shaking girl which slowly turned into a drawled sigh. Hinata plopped onto her designated chair, legs far apart and back slumping against the chair's back.

"Hinata-sama, that's not very lady-like."

"I know, Neji-nii-san, but…bleh…"

"Bleh?"

"Bleh."

"Isn't it more meh?"

"No, I'd say bleh."

"Yeah, but bleh is more for like 'Ew, this is gross' rather than 'Oh sigh, this is tiring'."

"Hm, Lee-san, how about mleh?"

"Mleh? I like it!"

"**Enough!**" Neji nearly screamed. His mind couldn't take the incessant ranting from these two. He rubbed the sides of his face and took one deep breath. "Tenten, is Chouji ready?"

A knife-like weapon called a kunai hopped up to Neji. "What am I? Your maid? Anyway, Chouji says he needs ten more minutes. There was a…accident."

"What happened?!"

"This involves a cat, some silverware and a plate."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I don't know how, we made sure all the windows were closed."

"At least a cow didn't jump over the moon…I hope?"

"No cow."

"Thank God."

"Neji-nii-san, you've got to admit, that was pretty cool though!"

"It took us a week to retrieve the cow, Hinata-sama."

"Did the silverware come back?" Lee questioned.

"I think so…" Tenten mumbled. "I'll go check. If I don't come out, that means they did." She hopped to the door separating the dining room and the kitchen, and entered into the hustle and bustle of the busy kitchen.

"It's official, we suck."

"Shut up."

"Neji-nii-san…where's the guy…"

"Sasuke."

"Yeah, Sasuke…thanks Lee-san."

"No problem, Hinata-san!"

"Hinata-sama…" Neji felt like going Tarzan on them and just…act like an animal basically. Unfortunately, he's not insane nor in a loincloth. "I'm going to go get our guest, and I want you to sit properly on the chair."

Hinata blinked and then blushed. "Ah, ha, yes, of course…" she quickly sat straight against the back of her chair and scooted nearer to the table. She placed her hands neatly on the table, stretching her back and looking sternly at the flower vase in front of her. Her vision blurred slightly as her mind wandered to past memories of everything that happened.

Then she blinked, her vision cleared and fresh flowers in her eyes.

How life passed by so quickly.

Her heart ached.

* * *

"Sasuke-san, are you ready yet?" Neji knocked on the door firmly.

"Just a minute." The voice was muffled but audible. A series of thumping noises was heard and then one loud grunt.

Neji stared at the door. "He probably fell again." He tapped the door several times in a special rhythm of taps. The door clicked and swung open revealing a half dressed Sasuke.

The problem, of course, was his pants.

"My pants…will you stop looking at my butt?"

"The redness…" Neji shook his head quickly. "Sorry, sorry, it's just…really red…"

Sasuke flushed. "Just help me up!"

"You have a broken leg, not broken arms."

Sasuke groaned, pulling up the pants and tying it securely around his waist. He pulled his hands away from the weight of his body and pushed himself up, jumping back onto his foot.

"You look very nice, the kimono fits you well." Neji nodded. "Now hurry up and put on your…shoe…"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Neji coughed, coming into the dining room. He opened his eyes to find Hinata sitting peacefully as he left her and Lee no where in sight. Wait…uh oh…

"Hinata-sama," Neji reached Hinata with a panic stricken face. "Where's Lee?"

"Lee? He's in the kitchen. He said he wanted to help serve."

Neji let go of his held breath. "Oh thank god…" _At least he's not doing crunches from the chandelier again…_

"So, Sasuke-san is ready, Hinata-sama. Shall I bring him in?"

Hinata breathed in, swallowing the lump in her throat. She felt constricted and nervous. What was he like in real life, anyway? Was he cold or kind? What about his eye color? His leg is broken; does he feel she's responsible?

_Oh God…_

"Yes…" she whispered.

Neji nodded. "You may come in, Sasuke-san." He called towards the hall leading into the dining room. "I shall go into the kitchen to aid with any preparations, Hinata-sama." He hopped away into the kitchen. To be honest, he just wanted to leave the two alone, to get to know each other better. Of course, if the intruder tries to cop a feel, he's flame the boy's posterior.

Footsteps were heard, one sound heavier than the other, obviously the cane he was sporting.

Sasuke stopped at the opening to the dining room and stared. He stared and he stared hard.

Hinata stood from her seat, her hands shaking. "W-Welcome…" she tried, only to fall back to silence when her response was nothing but silence.

Her eyes.

Her **eyes**.

Sasuke tried to remain calm, but his nerves were wracked horribly. He was scared, truly scared, because he hasn't seen eyes so blank since the day Itachi killed every Uchiha he could find.

Hinata scrunched her shoulders close to her frame and looked down, and then looked up at the Uchiha. She couldn't understand why he was staring so…**hard** at her. Did she look weird? Was she ugly to him? Did she look like some alien?

Can he see through the spell?

Or is it…

Hinata unconsciously reached up to her face, touching the corners of her eyes with the tips of her fingers.

"Who are you?" Sasuke finally spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

Hinata opened her mouth, but her throat constricted.

"Who…are you…"

"H-Hyuuga…Hinata…"

He closed his eyes momentarily and opened them, his face strained and nervous.

"U-Um…sit down…" Hinata lowered her hand to the chair across near her.

His gaze never left her. Then his hand shot up, gripping the skin around his eyes. His head was swimming, a twist of colors swirling behind his eyelids until it blended into the color of red.

"Sasuke-san?!" Hinata rushed over to the fallen boy and shook him vigorously. "Sasuke-san? What's wrong?" A fainted boy with her around his presence did NOT look good. She didn't understand; he fainted…**fainted**.

Hinata gripped his hand. Cold. She pressed two fingers against his throat. He's alive. He felt his forehead. A fever.

"Neji-nii-san! Lee-san!"

Even if he ends up hating her, fearing her, she won't care.

_I don't want someone else to die again. _

_**(N)**_

**Ugh, I'm sorry, this chapter is badly written. I don't like it, but right now my mind isn't working with this fic. I apologize for my lack of update. I got sick and lazy and I'm still coughing now. I finished this a couple days ago, but wanted to finish the other chapter for the other fic (which is written better, I'm afraid). **

**Press that button. I know you want to…**


End file.
